


Operation the Lion Sleeps Tonight (or the Cheater, Bastard and Coward)

by eternomadridismo



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Debutante Ball, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, POV Multiple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29078175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternomadridismo/pseuds/eternomadridismo
Summary: Have you been so busy that you've forgotten what time of year it is? Let me give you a hint. Couture, quadrilles, and cutthroat competition. That's right. It's time for Cotillion.-Gossip GirlPrompt: My boyfriend cheated on me with another girl. instead of fighting over him, we got together.
Relationships: Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell, Joffrey Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell
Kudos: 53





	Operation the Lion Sleeps Tonight (or the Cheater, Bastard and Coward)

'So Sansa, dear, do you have everything covered for your debut?', Cersei Baratheon asked Sansa with a smile that didn't quite reach her emerald green eyes. 

Sansa glanced at her boyfriend Joffrey who gave her finger a squeeze in support. 'Yes-', she answered politely. 'My dress is due to final fitting next week, and Joffrey and I had found matching ties to go with them.'

Cersei hummed her understanding. 'That's good to hear, Sansa. After all, the ball is merely one month away.'

Sansa smiled politely. What are the chances that you get to date the son of Westeros Cotillion Ball's Chairwoman, let alone having lunch with her on weekends? It is common knowledge that Westeros Cotillion Ball is the most high profile Debutante Ball with representatives plucked from the highest-profile dynasties, and Sansa’s lucky that her family is among those.

'And will your whole family travel to the Capital?', Cersei continued as she cut her apple tart in quarters.

Sansa bit her lips, 'Well, no. I mean, Father is already in the Capital-', she explained. Her father, Ned Stark was recently appointed as Vice President to Robert Baratheon's business. Ned, along with his two daughters Sansa and Arya both moved from their home of Winterfell while her mother stayed there with her three other children.

She continued, 'My little brothers are probably too young to travel, but I expect Mother would travel and left Robb in charge-'

Cersei eyed her sharply, 'How many siblings do you have again, Sansa?'

Joffrey butted in, 'Sansa has four siblings, Mother. Older brother Robb Stark, then younger sister Arya Stark and then… Bran and Rickon?', he glanced at Sansa who nodded smitten. He continued with a smirk, 'Oh, there's also your _half-brother_ Jon and your father's Godson Theon Greyjoy? They lived with you in Winterfell right, Sansa?'

Cersei raised her eyebrows slightly. Sansa shrunk under her sharp glance. She can't believe Joffrey said all those things in front of his mother when she had told him in confidence.

Cersei pursed her lips and carefully patted them with a napkin from her lap. 'So you’re from a big family. Must be a busy household back in the North.' 

Sansa blushed. 

Joffrey smiled mischievously to his napkin. He drew his chair back and rose up. 

'Excuse me, I'll be right back.', He kissed Sansa's left cheek and nodded curtly at his mother.

Cersei’s eyes followed his retreating figure.

'Joffrey will start at Kingslanding University next year. Do you have plans for after you graduate, Sansa?'

Sansa tensed. 'I haven't decided, Mrs. Baratheon.-'

Cersei raised her head haughtily, 'Please. Call me Cersei.'

Sansa gulped. She's careful not to offend her boyfriend's mother.

Suddenly there was a vibration from somewhere beside her. Joffrey had left his phone on his chair. His screen lit up and a message popped on the screen.

**M**

Baby

Are we still on tomorrow?

Sansa felt an unfamiliar jolt on her stomach. Sansa returned to her apple tart, trying to keep her expression neutral.

'Are you alright, Sansa? You looked pale.', asked Cersei.

Sansa shook her head while trying to keep calm. 'I'm fine, Mrs.- um, I meant- Cersei.'

Not sure, Cersei eyed her curiously then rose like Joffrey earlier. 'Excuse me, I have to go freshen up.' 

And Sansa was left alone at the table. With quick thinking, she then hurriedly unlocked Joffrey's phone and took a photo of the mystery M number on her phone.

* * *

Later that night, 15 kilometers apart, Margaery Tyrell had an unknown caller on her phone.

'This is Margaery. Who is this?'

'... Sansa Stark? Joffrey's _girlfriend_? Who's this?'

Imagine how shocked Margaery was to find out Joffrey Baratheon, the guy she went on five dates with, lied to her about being single. 

Margaery stumbled upon Joffrey through a dating app. A month ago, she was on 3 days vacation in Kings Landing and was bored out of her mind. Her chaperone, older brother Garlan was busy with work so she had no one to go sightseeing with. In comes Joffrey. Margaery had had her fair share of guys, but with Joffrey was the first time she felt like a woman. They had a lovely three days together, full of restaurants and dancing. They kissed on the third date and her last day in Kings Landing.

Meanwhile, Sansa and Joffrey had been together since Freshman Year. Their parents knew each other, and even their fathers have been best friends since childhood.

 _That makes_ me _the other woman_ , Margaery thought.

Sansa and Margaery are the same age, in the same year but from different schools. Sansa went to the same school as Joffrey, some posh private school in The Capital, Kings Landing. Meanwhile, Margaery lived in the neighboring town of Highgarden, which was 30 minutes away by train from The Capital.

From what they learned, Joffrey disabled comments on every [instagram](https://ibb.co/b26w5FN) post to appear single. It also helps since the only person on his feed, is _himself_.

What started from comforting each other about their romantic misfortunes evolves to what you can call friendship. They agreed that Joffrey was the problem and decided they both deserved better. They agree Joffrey has to be taught a lesson, preferably by exposing Joffrey's cheating altogether. _Publicly_. Like nerds that they are, they called the plan 'Operation _The Lion Sleeps Tonight'_.

It's been two weeks, and Joffrey has no idea that his two 'girlfriends' knew about each other, let alone are friendly and planning for his demise together.

For two weeks, Margaery and Sansa talked to each other on the phone and Skype every day. They would tell each other stupid things Joffrey did or say to the other that day. They often laugh about his naivety and greed in thinking he had two women wrapped around his fingers. 

Margaery admired Sansa's maturity in dealing with a disloyal partner like Joffrey, whilst Sansa admired Margaery's tact and confidence. In most ways, they are alike, which was probably why they got along so well.

It was always much too late for a phone call yet Margaery always answered by the second ring.

'Hey.', Sansa’s smiling face showed on the screen. She had her hair in a high ponytail and was sitting in her bedroom lit with fairy lights behind her. 'What are you doing?'

'Nothing.', Margaery grinned. The truth was she's been waiting for Sansa's call since the latter told her she'll be out with Joffrey the whole day. She even had a tumbler filled with coffee on her bedside table to keep awake.

'I just got home.', Sansa announced, yawning.

'We can talk tomorrow if you're too tired?', Margaery offered.

Sansa shook her yawn away, 'It's fine. How was your day?'

Margaery smiled. She told Sansa about her uneventful day. Mostly filled with her grandmother biting remarks that her father doesn't catch; her sister-in-law Leonette, Garlan's wife who was 7 months pregnant and is decorating the nursery (from how big she's getting Margaery expected she will have _twins)_ ; and how her older brother Loras called from boarding school.

Sansa listened intently, asked a fair amount of questions, and laughed in all the right punchlines. 'Doesn't sound uneventful to me!', she laughed. Margaery grinned apologetically. 'I rambled too long, sorry. How was your date?'

'Terrible.', Sansa rolled her eyes. She then ranted about how that day Joffrey accompanied her shopping for makeup, and he spent the whole time sharing his (unwanted) thoughts on makeup and opinions on girls who wear too much of it the whole time.

Sansa exaggeratingly mimicked Joffrey’s pompous voice, 'I'm glad Myrcella isn't into this stuff. And _really_ , who would wear a green lipstick like this?', she rolled her eyes. 'I want to yell at him then and there that it's none of his business and that it's not green lipstick, it's an eyeliner!'

Margaery grimaced. 'If I wear green eyeliner on our next date, do you think he'll break up with me?'

Sansa smiled, 'You'll look _radiant_ in green eyeliner.', she looked deep in thought. 'Huh. Maybe I should buy a green lipstick.' 

Margaery sighed. 'We've been far too generous to him. I can't stand this anymore. It's almost been a month, we need to break up with him!'

Sansa rolled her eyes. 'Agree. We can't do this over the phone- When are you free? To meet, I mean', she said.

Margaery felt a weird jolt somewhere under her stomach. They haven't met in person yet. It proves to be difficult to make plans since they lived in two different cities. Despite that, she felt like they've known each other forever. Perhaps from a long lost life.

'Are you free tomorrow, then? I have to go to Kings Landing anyway…', Margaery offered.

'Really? You're going to Kings Landing tomorrow? Do you have plans with Joffrey?'

Margaery rolled her eyes. 'Nah, my Grandmother forced me to go to this thing in the Capital. Usual bullshit, really.'

Sansa's expression brightened. 'Of course! Though I have a thing until 3 PM... Is 5 PM okay? I can drive you home if you'd like.'

Margery excitedly nodded. '5 PM is perfect. I'll see you tomorrow!'

'Operation _The Lion Sleeps Tonight_?'

'-Just a whim away.'

Sansa was silent for a moment. 'I hate you.'

* * *

That Morning Margaery spent a long time getting ready. She undid her overnight French Braid and was satisfied at the way her curls fell down her back. She desperately hoped her curls could stay obedient throughout the rest of the day.

It was a chilly morning in Highgarden, which meant Kings Landing will be even colder. Margaery wore a form-fitting knitted [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/d6/62/72/d66272e39909c1efdab481c4489776bb.jpg) that fell on her calves and paired them with white sneakers. She then wore an overcoat and carried a see-through bag filled with matching green high heel shoes. After all, it is customary for Debutantes to wear high heel shoes to rehearsal, though she doesn't want to be bothered with them the whole day.

Margaery debated whether to tell Sansa that she actually went to Kings Landing for a Cotillion rehearsal. Who even goes to a Cotillion these days? Margaery is certain that she's the only one from her school, and perhaps from every school 30 miles away. But no, her grandmother _insisted_ that she must be a Debutante. She was constantly reminded that her great grandmother was the Founder of Westeros Cotillion Ball, and as the sole Tyrell daughter, she must continue to present her family's good standing in society. It was also thanks to her grandmother that Westeros Cotillion Ball allowed same-sex pairs of Debutante and Escort. Olenna lobbied for the acceptance of LGBTQ+ in the Cotillion Ball just hours after her grandson Loras came out as gay to their family.

At the Ball, Margaery is to be presented with an escort, in this case, her brother Loras. But Loras is not due to show until the final grand rehearsal. Loras himself is away in Boarding School.

Margaery shook her head and compartmentalized Sansa, Joffrey, and the Cotillion business until at least after lunch. After all, she still has to go through two hours of Linear Algebra.

At 2 PM Margaery was on her way to Kings Landing. She was glad to find a seat in the subway, though when she was three stations away she made way for a mother-daughter pair. When she got out of the train, the wind was not in her favor. She kept finding her carefully styled curls find their way to her mouth. Disdainfully, she pulled her hair to a bun.

 _So much for spending 20 minutes on hair this morning,_ she thought.

The venue for the Ball is at Kings Gate Hotel. Kings Gate Hotel is a noble 18th century Palazzo, which was one of the most exclusive and luxurious hotels in the city.

Margaery arrived at Kings Gate Hotel at exactly 2.30 PM. She was greeted by the familiar doorman and concierge, who always bowed and insisted on calling her ‘Lady Tyrell’ despite her despair to just say Margaery. On a few occasions, the host even let Margaery have a welcoming drink despite her being underage.

When she entered the ballroom, it was packed with women as usual. Most of their faces are familiar, though she only knew a few of them by their name.

She then headed to the bathroom. She still had enough time to freshen up, or at least put on perfume and change into heels. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. Her nude colored lipstick had worn off, leaving only her lip liner intact, and her nose also shone from excess oil. She shook her head and fixed them at once. 

One of the stalls opened behind her, and Margaery merely registered the noise. But then, a very familiar face of high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes, and auburn hair appeared beside her.

'Margaery?'

'-Sansa?'

Sansa yelped then covered her mouth, 'What are you doing here?! Are you a Debutante?'

Margaery shifted nervously. Then Sansa widened her eyes and gasped, _'Are_ you?'

Margaery grimaced and grabbed Sansa by the arm, 'I am! I'm sorry I didn't tell you, it's a family thing and-'

'-Me too! Wow, didn't expect us to meet here, in the _bathroom_ of all places-', she said breathlessly.

Margaery slowly registered Sansa's appearance. She was a good one foot taller than Margaery, and she had a very pleasant smell of lemon and oak. She wore a pale blue cardigan [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/b3/95/09/b395095104485aea95264d5afca53474.jpg) and a tan overcoat with matching tan boots. Her voice was slightly different in person, but Margaery likes both the same.

Margaery beamed at her friend. '-You smell nice.'

 _What a weird thing to say._ She immediately regretted that remark.

Sansa smiled, 'You too. You smelled like Spring. I _love_ Spring.'

* * *

The rehearsal was plenty uneventful, but at least there were servers going around with bite-sized snacks and juice of your choice every 30 minutes.

Margaery liked to think of herself as graceful, but she can't help but notice the way Sansa walked in heels. Sansa was shy in nature, and her walk was careful but elegant. She already towered everyone as she stood at 6 feet with flat shoes, and with heels, her presence then increased tenfold. 

Margaery was used to wearing heels, but even dancing around and walking up and down the stairs for hours will feel tiring. She was glad when the dance instructor announced that the day was over and she was proud of everyone's progress.

Beside her, Sansa unsuccessfully hid her wincing.

Margaery looked at Sansa, who sat on the floor with her legs stretched and her face in her hands. About fifteen minutes in the rehearsal they both tucked their hair into messy buns because they were sweating profusely.

Margaery finished her apple juice with a metal straw she brought from home. She grimaced at Sansa, 'Are you OK?'

Sansa shook her head, still with her head in her hands.

Margaery put her empty glass down on the floor. 'H.P Lovecraft once said, _Almost nobody dances sober, unless they happen to be insane_ -'

She heard Sansa's muffled laugh beside her.

'-Which means we are either insane. Or we really need a drink. Right now.'

Sansa breathed a curse word and sat up reluctantly.

'H.P Lovecraft was an ass.'

Margaery smirked mischievously, 'I'm glad you got with the program.'

She grabbed Sansa by the hand and pulled her up.

* * *

Sansa drove a blue Ford Mustang that until recently belonged to Theon Greyjoy. Theon recently got another car after he successfully proved to Ned that he can have a perfect attendance record with an above 2.8 GPA. 

To this day, Sansa could find Theon's used condoms from everywhere in the car, and despite her best effort of air-freshener, the car still stinks of cigarettes and weed.

Sure enough, Margaery entered the car with a knowing smirk.

'What?'

'Do you smoke in here?'

Sansa rolled her eyes and grabbed something from the backseat. With her eyes flashing daggers, she sprayed the air profusely. 

Sansa showed Margaery a mini-tour of Kings Landing, mostly just the best hangouts and restaurants. They each had a glass of red wine (the host barely registered their fake ID) and dined at a Fusion Cuisine Restaurant. Sansa was surprised to learn that Margaery was a vegetarian and Margaery learned the hard way that Sansa could finish lemon cakes in every shape and size.

Faithful to their plan, Sansa then drove Margaery back to her house. It was past 10 PM that Sansa merely dropped her off.

It was the most enjoyable day they both had in a while and both of them slept like a baby that night.

* * *

Catelyn Stark arrived at Kings Landing two days before the Cotillion. There was a fight in the Stark household of Kings Landing about who would accompany Sansa to the Ball. Ned as her Father would present her (or as Arya phrased it, _paraded_ her, _more like_ ), and Catelyn would go too as it was her initial wish that her daughters would be Debutantes in the first place. Arya begged to stay at home, even willing to do everyone's laundry, walk the dogs, and wash the dishes for a week, but Catelyn insisted on Arya coming. In the end, after lots of shouting and bribery, Arya agreed to come in the capacity of videographer so that way, Robb and the others won't feel left out.

Arya was sour that whole day. With a chuckle, Ned comforted her youngest daughter. 'You ought to know better than to argue with a Tully.'

Sansa's [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/83/4b/7f/834b7f0544e4cc384b9462d1b6633d5e.jpg) was delivered to her house the day before the Ball. When she tried them on, Catelyn cried, Ned complained that the dress needed a higher neckline, and remarked that the stomach part was too tight that Sansa could starve, while Arya was disinterestedly playing with her Nintendo Switch.

Sansa twirled around in her dress, whilst carefully tracing the root-like golden embroidery that represented the growing branches of the Weirwood tree.

'Sansa.', Catelyn called on her eldest daughter.

'I brought this from Winterfell. It belonged to your grandmother, Minisa Tully. You never met her, but you have her high cheekbones.', Catelyn said proudly. She opened the black satin box, which contained two ancient rings, one with large Sapphire, the other a Ruby.

Sansa stared at the ring and then back at her mother. 'They're lovely.', she said in a whisper.

Catelyn smiled sadly. 'I wore these to my Debut. This way you have both the Godswood and Tully colors to remind you where you came from.'

Sansa nodded. 'Thank you, Mother.', she then hugged Catelyn.

Arya retched in the background that she quickly covered as violent coughs.

The next day was chaos. As usual, Arya refused to wear the dress that her mother had picked. Arya was ok with dresses, as long as it does not restrict her movement nor forced her to sit a certain way. Then, Sansa's giant dog Lady insisted on sitting on her owner's lap when she did her hair and makeup. 

True to her word, Arya was busy recording Sansa's Cotillion preparation while also on a video call with her brothers. At one point, Sansa caught her siblings laughing about Joffrey's appearance.

'-So this Joffrey. Have you met him, Arya?', asked Robb.

Arya shrugged, 'Once or twice. He was rude, rarely got out of his car. He would honk twice and Sansa would come out.'

'Git.', said Theon.

'-Jon says he looks like a girl,', Arya added. Her siblings all laughed in unison.

Unfortunately, Sansa picked that moment to show up. Immediately the laughter died down as soon as it started. 

* * *

Joffrey picked Sansa at precisely 5 PM. The plan was for Sansa and Joffrey to go in separate cars from her family. 

This time Joffrey had enough decency to go inside. 

The Starks lived in the heart of the city. The house itself had 2 floors, 8 bedrooms, and 6 bathrooms. Ned was adamant that even though only 3 people live there on a daily basis, it had to fit the rest of the family when they visit.

The entrance door handle and all-metal details are crafted from bronze and the rest of the house had grey travertine flooring. Like their house in Winterfell, it was predominantly black and grey with walls of lacquered timber panels.

Joffrey closed the door behind him. He caught Sansa's eyes and grinned. He looked handsome as ever. He wore a black clean cut tuxedo with a visible white vest and white bow tie. His deep green eyes were not dissimilar from his mother.

Joffrey greeted Catelyn first. 'Mrs. Stark. For a second there I thought you were Sansa's college-age sister.'

If Sansa's eyes don't deceive her, it appeared her mother **blushed** at Joffrey's sweet words. She can be embarrassing sometimes.

'Mr. Stark.', he confidently swaggered past Ned Stark. Ned gave him a cold smile, 'Nice to see you, Joff.', they shook hands and Ned patted his shoulder.

Next was Arya. Joffrey nodded curtly and Arya nodded back. 'Arya. I like your dress.', to which she frowned. Coming from Joffrey, it was not a compliment.

Lastly, it was Sansa's turn. Joffrey looked at her up and down and bit his lips. He bowed. 'My Queen.', and he kissed Sansa's hands.

 _If he wasn't a cheating, lying bastard this would be sweet_ , Sansa thought.

After they took what felt like a magazine worth of shots courtesy of her mother, finally Sansa and Joffrey were allowed to go. Joffrey had borrowed his father's Bentley and private chauffeur. The whole thing was nice and familiar. Joffrey fed Sansa's ears with endless compliments and kept kissing her cheeks fondly. The whole time he had his arms around Sansa, which was warm. He had a distinct scent of labdanum, patchouli, and oakmoss, which rubbed on to her dress.

* * *

They arrived with minutes to spare. They walked quickly to the ballroom, and after a slight debate of whether phone invites are acceptable, they were let in on backstage. Sansa silently tried to find Margaery in the sea of Debutantes and their escorts. The plan was for Margaery and Loras to bump accidentally into Sansa and Joffrey during the ballroom dance number. Until then they had to stay away from each other, or at least until both Sansa and Margaery made their debut.

Joffrey cleared his throat, which made Sansa jump.

'They don't happen to have any drinks huh? I'm kind of thirsty.'

Sansa looked around. 

_Shit_. 

She cursed her luck that she finally found Margaery and her brother. The downside was that they were standing just beside the water dispenser.

Sansa can feel her brain spinning quickly. 'Um, you'll stay here and wait in our spot while I'll get them for you, okay? I'm kind of thirsty too.', she lied.

Joffrey drew breath and nodded, 'Alright babe. Just don't take too long.'

Knowing Joffrey's eyes would follow her, she purposefully disappeared to where a whole crowd of Debutantes was standing.

Before long Sansa caught Margaery's eyes who audibly gasped.

Margaery had her long curls styled in a half twist completed with a rose-vine [headpiece](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/1c/a1/8b/1ca18b94c40f550502fdea189703f7ed.jpg), and her [dress](https://i.pinimg.com/564x/03/bd/f9/03bdf991d0c6e149a91388dac7b0dec6.jpg) was low cut lace trimmed with flower pieces details. She looked bewitching with her signature mischievous smile to match.

'Sansa! What happened to stay away?'

Sansa smiled through gritted teeth, 'He's _thirsty_. And you guys are standing just beside the water dispenser.'

Margaery glanced at what must be her brother. Their mouth formed an identical 'o'. Sansa thought they could be twins. Sansa was taken aback. Loras Tyrell is exceptionally handsome, with golden eyes and flowing brown curls. He wore a dark tux with matching flower details with his sister.

'Come on. It's near our turn anyway.', Margaery dragged her brother's arms.

Sansa smiled fondly. She caught Margaery's eyes who mouthed, 'You look beautiful!'. Even from the distance, Sansa could make out Margaery's radiant smile.

Sansa filled two cups absent-mindedly. She can't stop thinking about the way Margaery called her _beautiful_.

She soon found Joffrey again and handed him the drink. Joffrey thanked her and finished the drink in one gulp, 'You took your time. You want to stand closer to the stage? See the action?'

'Um, no, thank you. I'm fine here.'

Joffrey frowned. 'Are you sure? Oh, _shit_.', he swore suddenly.

Sansa's heart sank. She was sure now Joffrey saw Margaery.

'That's my uncle. _Shit_ , and who's he with?'

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief.

Joffrey sneered. 'More like _what's_ he with-'. He grabbed Sansa's arms, 'Come on, I'll introduce you to uncle Renly.'

'But-'

Joffrey ignored Sansa's plea.

'Uncle Renly.', Joffrey began. The man turned around. He was younger than Sansa expected, with jet-black hair and a handsome face with piercing blue-green eyes. He was tall, lean, and wide-shouldered, kind of like what Sansa imagined Joffrey's father would look like if he was 15 years younger.

Renly jumped and looked at his nephew then Sansa. 'Joffrey! What a pleasant surprise-', though he sounded the opposite. 

He cleared his throat, 'This is Brienne Tarth. She's one of my closest friends.', he gestured to the very tall and muscular woman beside him. Brienne looked the same age as her brother Robb; she had short blonde hair, plumped lips, and a freckled face. She looked even less enthusiastic and out of place in wearing a dress compared to her sister Arya.

Sansa smiled politely at Brienne, 'Pleasure.'

Joffrey put her arms around Sansa and rubbed her shoulder patronizingly, 'This is my girlfriend, Sansa Stark.'

At that moment Sansa felt like a show dog. She made a mental note to never put Lady in talent shows.

Suddenly the speaker echoed beside them, 'Ms. Margaery Tyrell, escorted by Mr. Loras Tyrell!'

As if on cue, the four of them craned their neck in the stage's direction. Renly was bemused. Joffrey's face was an ugly shade of purple. Sansa swayed on the spot awkwardly.

They watched silently as Margaery and Loras walked out of the stage. The two of them looked in their element, Margaery's dress shone under the spotlight, and Sansa could hear the audience's impressed 'oohs' and 'aahs'.

Joffrey cleared his throat, 'I can't be here. I have to go.', he said as he undid his bowtie in frustration.

'What do you mean you have to go? It's our turn any minute now!', Sansa said, alarmed.

Joffrey pointed her index finger at Sansa, 'You. Stay out of this.'

Renly stared at Joffrey and Sansa then laughed awkwardly, 'Joff. This is ridiculous. Nothing could possibly be this urgent.', he interjected.

Joffrey gave his uncle a look of pure loathing and he started to leave, his bowtie already unraveled in his hands.

'So not only you're a cheater, you're a coward too??', Sansa called out. She forgot they had a plan, or that they were in a room full of people. The backstage went quiet, with everyone now watching them.

Joffrey turned around slowly.

'What did you say?'

Joffrey had a murderous look on his face, something Sansa never saw before. Before she could process what happened, Joffrey marched in her direction and Sansa was sure he was about to hit her. She closed her eyes in anticipation.

-Suddenly there was a huge white mass in front of her, blocking Joffrey from reaching her. It was Brienne.

'You will not hit Sansa. Pick on someone your own size!', she interjected, grasping Joffrey's arm in mid-motion.

Joffrey looked up at Brienne, who was a good two foot taller than him, then at Renly who crossed his arm challengingly, and finally at Sansa, who was close to tears.

He took his arms back from Brienne, 'Fine. We're over.'

He took his cue and left. The sea of Debutantes parted and looked at Joffrey in disgust. And then came the whispers.

Sansa breathed heavily.

'Sansa, are you ok?', asked Brienne. Sansa nodded, still catching her breath.

Renly whistled to himself, 'Wow. My nephew _has_ to sort out his issues…'

'What happened? We could hear you from outside-', it was Margaery. 'Where's Joffrey?'

'He left, the coward.', spat Brienne.

Renly pursed his lips and nodded, 'He got that from his mother's side of the family.'

Margaery worriedly went to Sansa's side, 'Did he hit you? It sounded like Fight Club from outside-' 

Sansa shook her head. She caught Margaery's eyes and gestured her to come closer, 'I just dumped Joffrey. I called him a cheater, to his face!'

And Sansa grabbed Margaery's face and kissed her square on the lips. Sansa could swear she heard angel chorus around them. Margaery kissed her back, her right hand snaked around Sansa's neck, the left was clutching her waist closer. Neither of them wants to let go.

'Marge- I just informed the Ball of the change, oh _fuck_ -', it was Loras. 

Margaery winced and reluctantly let go of Sansa. 'Congratulations?', Loras offered awkwardly.

Margaery rolled her eyes. Sansa blushed. They were still holding hands.

Margaery took a deep breath, 'I got it all sorted out.'

Sansa looked puzzled. 'What?'

But Margaery pointed at the speaker, and as if on cue the announcement boomed, 'Ms. Sansa Stark, escorted by Ms. Margaery Tyrell!'

Renly and Brienne gasped, then clapped their hands in unison, all excited. Loras grinned and joined the cheer.

Margaery beamed. 'Lady Sansa. Will you let me escort you to the stage?', she offered her hands, to which Sansa accepted. 

'Why, Lady Margaery. I certainly would.', she grinned and pecked Margaery's cheek. Margaery beamed.

And together they walked to the stage. 


End file.
